


Opposite of Pillow Talk

by the_me09



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Ambiguous Age, Fluff, Fluffuary, M/M, Multi, Pillow Fights, Quentin Beck Being a Jerk, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:23:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29715060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_me09/pseuds/the_me09
Summary: Yeah, Quentin is hot, and sleeping with him and Peter is always an adventure, but do they actually get along? Barely.Tony turns toward the bed and feels a soft yet forceful fwump against the back of his head. He closes his eyes and turns around to see a pillow on the floor.“Are you kidding me?” Tony asks. He’s answered with a pillow to the face. Well, two can play that game.
Relationships: Quentin Beck/Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Kudos: 8
Collections: Fluffuary 2021, Fluffuary 2021 - the_me09





	Opposite of Pillow Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Fluffuary Day Twenty Six - Pillow Fights

Peter leaves the room and Tony’s left with Quentin. He’s not sure why Peter thought it would be a good idea to leave the two of them alone together. Quentin raises an eyebrow and Tony rolls his eyes. Yeah, Quentin is hot, and sleeping with him and Peter is always an adventure, but do they actually get along? Barely. 

Tony turns toward the bed and feels a soft yet forceful fwump against the back of his head. He closes his eyes and turns around to see a pillow on the floor. 

“Are you kidding me?” Tony asks. He’s answered with a pillow to the face. Well, two can play that game. 

He ducks the next pillow, picking up the one on the floor. Quentin is smirking, a pillow held behind his back. They face off, and Tony is the first to make a move, tossing a pillow at Quentin’s face. He catches it, the asshole. 

“We’re grown men, is this really what we’re doing?” Tony asks, catching the pillow as Quentin tries to wack him. 

“I don’t know what you’re referring to,” Quentin says with an innocent expression. 

Tony rips the pillow away from him and gets in a good blow against the side of Quentin’s head that makes him stumble with a laugh. 

Peter walks in at exactly that moment. 

Did Quentin plan this?

“What are you doing?” Peter looks between them, confused. 

“Tony just assaulted me with a pillow,” Quentin says with a shrug. “Aggression issues.”

Peter looks at Tony with surprise. Tony snorts. “As if. He started it.” 

“Okaaaay,” Peter says looking between them. He turns toward Tony to say something, but he doesn’t manage to get it out because Quentin picks up a pillow and swats Peter on the ass with it. Peter squawks with indignation and when he turns to Quentin… well, Tony can’t resist. He swats Peter on the ass with his pillow too. 

“Seriously?” Peter laughs and snatches up a pillow to join the fray.


End file.
